1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image processing apparatus, etc., for processing a taken photograph image, etc., for example, and more particularly to an image processing apparatus, etc., for making a correction to plural images.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a job of placing plural images such as photograph images (image data, digital images) taken with a digital camera (digital still camera (DSC)) and images read through a scanner in a predetermined area and visualizing the edited layout image for output is widely conducted, for example, in a print market of use for commodity advertising circulars, advertisement, magazine articles, etc., and in a business market of exhibition and seminar materials, spot record photos, preparing commodity snaps of real estate, products, etc. Hitherto, for example, a professional photographer has taken laid-out photograph images and the user of a professional of image processing has made adjustments while observing each image state for editing. On the other hand, in recent years, occasions wherein plural images provided under distributed and different photographing conditions by general users are put into a database have increased with rapid development and widespread use of photographing apparatus represented by a digital camera, a mobile telephone, etc., and the progression of the network technologies of the Internet, etc.
As one of the related arts described in gazettes, a rectangular area circumscribing an additional image with a margin is generated for each of images and the images are placed in accordance with a predetermined placement rule, whereby the images are laid out in a specified area. (For example, refer to JP-A-2003-101749.) Also disclosed is an art of scaling up or down the aspect (length-to-width) ratio of each read image based on the ratio between the length dimension (or width dimension) of the display area and the length dimension (or width dimension) of the image data to display plural pieces of image data of unspecified image sizes on multiple screens in an easy-to-see manner. (For example, refer to JP-A-2000-40142.)